In some instances, when a user performs an operation such as logging into an application server, the user may need to undergo identity verification. Under such circumstances, the application server will send a verification code (e.g., a four- to six-digit number or other characters) based on the user terminal ID to the user terminal (e.g., a mobile phone) bound to the user's account number. The user can then complete identity verification by entering the verification code through a verification code input box that is displayed at an application interface.
For example, a user logs onto a shopping application at his mobile device. After the user's mobile device receives a text message containing a verification code for the purpose of completing identity verification, the user opens the text messaging application in order to view the text message and memorizes the verification code that is included in the displayed text message. Next, the user switches back to the shopping application, calls up the input verification interface of the shopping application and then manually enters the memorized verification code into the verification code input box of the input method interface. The user then selects a control to cause the mobile device to send the verification code to the server and the server will complete the user identity verification processing using the verification code.
In the above example, the user needs to open a text messaging application and manually memorize the verification code that is included in the displayed text message. As a result, the identity verification process is relatively cumbersome and inefficient.